The Center Will Hold
by divergentmoroiherondale
Summary: Sydney Adrian fanfic, i dont own these characters the fabulous Richelle Mead does :) rated T for the same reasons Richelle's books are. Hope you like it :)


**The Center Will Hold**

_A _Bloodlines _Sydney+ Adrian story_

Background: This story takes place in between _The Indigo Spell _and _The Fiery Heart _when Sydney and Adrian decide to try a relationship.

_Note: spoilers for _Vampire Academy _and_ Bloodlines _also note that story strays a bit from the original plot but has the same ending and begins. This fills in the_

_time between the two books that Sydney didn't talk about._

Chapter 1

_Sydney_

Adrian stares at me with those big green eyes he knows I usually can't resist, but right now I can, barely. He broke our agreement, for the

third time this week. The spirit is getting to him and he is self-medicating again, he's drinking, not smoking, but I'm terrified he'll turn to that next. Right now

we are in a spirit dream that seems more like a dream and not as real. It's all hazy and when he wraps his arms around me it doesn't feel real. He murmurs

something in my ear but I can't hear it because I'm crying so much, and because his words are slurred, which just makes me cry more.

"I love you Sydney, drunk or sober I love you and I never want to make you cry again." He whispers.

"You aren't making me cry it's just I love you a lot and I can't stand to see you like this. I feel like… like it's a problem I can't fix." I say wiping my tears.

"You mean I'm a problem you can't fix." He says. Then he kisses my forehead and I start to say that no he's not the problem it's the spirit, he says, "Oh no,

you're being woken up." And I can barely kiss him before the dream disappears and I'm looking straight at, oh shit, my dad.

"Dad?" I say.

"Get up and get dressed." He orders

"But, But where are we going?" I stutter.

"Do as I say and don't question me," he says as he leads me to the car, "I know your secret." Oh no. It's all over. Everything we had. Escape plans. Love.

Happiness. Gone. What went wrong? Now Adrian will think I betrayed him to the Alchemists and our last conversation will end with me crying. "Sydney, I

know why you helped, that creature." Wait what? This is not part of him figuring me out. "It was because you grew up with parents with a rock relationship

and you wanted to live through the creature and feel her love for, that other one." He said. I silently nodded my head because it was all I could do not to

burst out laughing.

"Yes that is why, I'm sorry, it was wrong." I tell him pulling off the lie without a trace of the nervousness I feel inside for reasons I don't know.

He continues, "Also your mother and I, are getting a divorce. And like it or not, you _will _speak for me in court."

_ Adrian_

I hate seeing her upset like that and I hate not being strong enough for her. She is so strong and wonderful, a fiery heart, _my_ fiery heart. It was so stupid of

me to break the agreement and go have drinks with Rowena. Why didn't I think?! Oh right because I'm Adrian Ivashkov and it's just expected that I do stupid

things and people come rescue me. I hate that. And I want to change for me. For her. Sydney. Wait Sydney! Who woke her up at this hour? Why? Is she

getting taken out of Palm Springs going somewhere else? Will I ever see her again? Shut up Adrian. This is the beer talking. Not me. Sydney is fine it was

probably just Zoe or Jill with "girl stuff" right? Yeah it's all fine. I make my way to my bed and sense even with the alcohol I have another night of insomnia

ahead of me, when suddenly my phone starts buzzing. I pick it up and answer, "Adrian Ivashkov the wonderful here." and the answer I get back is,

"Thank God you picked up Adrian. It's Rose and we have a problem."

**Hi everyone this is my first story and I I'm still working on it but here's the first part and ik the chapters are short but as I said im still**

**starting out also, ik ik ik the divorce bomb drops in TFH but it makes the story more interesting. so coment your thoughts and any helpful**

**tips!**


End file.
